Nuclear Fallout
by KateAndGarrett
Summary: Years after a nuclear war forced humanity underground, everyone is still waiting for the news to return to the surface. Follow the lives of Kate, Charlotte, Garrett and Peter as they go through friendship, love, and pain.
1. Chapter 1

Years before a nuclear war had raged overhead, forcing the remainders of humanity underground into huge cities made in the earth. They left cameras out there so there would be a constant stream of what was happening on the surface. Everyday was the same, black fog and smoke rolling over the deserted, destroyed land, hardly anything was viewable. Generations past, and still they lay in wait of the news allowing them back to the surface, until then, they'd be stuck underground, waiting.

It was dark, almost everyone was in bed, the streets empty, and then two young girls ran across the street looking for something. The eldest girl was no older than 7, the younger, only 5 and carrying a teddy bear, both blonde, both homeless, both looking for something to eat.

They came across one house with a cat flap; the younger one crawled in then unlocked the door from the inside and let the other into the kitchen. As quietly as they could they started putting food into the thin bag they kept with them, but not quiet enough.

The main light suddenly flicked on and two boys, one 12, the other only 8, stood in the doorway. The younger girl hid under the table the moment the light turned on, but the other didn't know where to go and just stood frozen in the middle of the kitchen.

'Muuuuuuuum,' the elder boy yelled upstairs 'Daaaaaaad! There are people in the kitchen!'

Movement could then be heard as his parents got out of bed and made their way downstairs. Soon they were in the kitchen doorway too, just behind the boys.

'People? I only see one' the mother said, looking into the room, assessing the situation.

At that point the older boy crawled under the table and pulled out the younger girl, who made no attempt to escape, and made not one sound.

'She's he' the boy announced

By this point the father had gone over to the other girl and taken the bag off her, he looked in it.

'Thieves' He said simply, not sounding happy at all, 'taking our food' he looked between them both, 'care to explain yourselves?'

The younger one made no sound, but was crying, still in the grip of the older boy and holding her teddy tight to her chest. The other girl then spoke, quietly

'We… We have no where to go…' She told them, while looking at the floor in front of her, 'no food… No home… No family… We haven't eaten in days…'

The father wasn't too sure about what she said but the mother took pity

'You poor things…' She said to them, 'How old are you… What are your names?'

The older one spoke again, still very quietly, 'I'm 7… Kate's 5…. I'm Charlotte…'

'Well I'm sure we can find you some food and a place to stay… Isn't that right Thomas?' She looked at her husband

'I guess so…' He replied, but didn't sound too sure about it

Smiling, the mother turned to the younger one, Kate

'Would you like something to eat? What do you like?' She asked her, but again only the older one spoke

'She's mute… She hasn't spoken a word since her parents died…'

'Oh… Well… We'll find you both something' the mother then said to them

After they had eaten they were introduced to everyone, the two boys, Garrett, the elder one, and Peter, the younger one who had been adopted into the family, and the parents, Thomas and Susan. They were given beds and allowed to stay with them, until they were old enough to leave again.


	2. Chapter 2

Years past, still no sign of ever being able to return to the surface any time soon. The girls were older now, Charlotte was 17, and Kate 15, neither had found anyone who cared for them as much as their new family did.

But time was running out for Charlotte.

At age 18 all girls had to be married, who to, was mainly chosen by their father, rarely chosen by them. After time they did grow to love the man chosen for them, they had to, there was no way out of the marriage other than the death of either one of them.

The boys were older too, Garrett was now 22, and Peter was 18, they both had full time jobs to help support the family. They both cared for the younger girls, but never saw them as sisters. Peter was always closer to Charlotte, and Garrett to Kate.

Times of change were coming.

Kate had fallen asleep in her chair at the back of the classroom, no one woke her up when the last bell went and so the classroom was empty and silent, then Garrett walked in.

'Kate?' He gently shook her trying to wake her

'Huuuhh...' She replied sleepily, slowly opening her eyes

'I managed to get the afternoon off' Garrett smiled at her, 'We could go do something together if you want'

She sat up suddenly when she realised he was there, smiling she replied 'I'd love that'

'Great, c'mon then' He pulled her out of her seat and lead her outside, if it could be called outside, with the artificial hills and grass and only lit by the bright lights up in the ceiling.

Peter was still at work, as a medical apprentice, he loved this work, finding out ways of creating cures for illnesses, and even ways of creating poisons that worked without anyone noticing, he especially loved doing the latter of the two.

Charlotte was waiting at home patiently for him, doing her homework just to pass the time.

Soon 7 o'clock came and everyone went home, it was curfew, at 7:30 without fail the lights dimmed and went one every day.

Peter came home in a good mood, he had done well that day and had been rewarded with some expensive medicine that he needed himself, he had multiple personality disorder, and without the tablets to suppress it, things could get very messy very quickly.

Kate and Garrett came home side by side after spending the rest of the day sat on what they called 'Their hill', which was simply a hill that overlooked the street of where her and Charlotte used to live.

Dinner was ready for them, Charlotte had helped make it, nothing special, a simple beef stew, but they brought out some pumpkin bread to celebrate Peter's success.

They talked as they ate, about their day, and how it had been, it was all very cheerful around the table, until Garrett's father said something that ruined the mood completely

'So Charlotte' He said, 'I've found someone I'd like you to meet'


End file.
